


Co-ed

by Fanficer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Hate to Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficer/pseuds/Fanficer
Summary: After high school, Max finally got away from all of the Blackwell drama. Instead of moving back in with her parents, she got her own apartment and a job.Her parents insisted on paying her college tuition and she gladly agreed.Though she is a bit taken aback when she finds out there are Co-ed dorms. She could still end up with one of her friends, or a girl, but once she sees her roommate...She knows College will not in her favor. Co-Ed(What is a Coed Dorm Room? Coed dormitories integrate men and women on the same floor or even in the same room. By request, male and female friends can ask to room together. They may also include gender-neutral bathrooms.)





	Co-ed

"Well, Max, all these years and you're finally going to take over," Joyce says in an in lightened voice. A relieved sigh escapes Max's lips. "I just can't believe you're retiring, and I'm going to take over the two whales," Max blabs in disbelief. "Well, be a waitress at least," Max says with a breathy laugh, trying to ground herself. Joyce lets out a small laugh and handed Max an apron. "Your first day of work will start tomorrow." Max was ecstatic, she imagined Chloe would say something like, _Welcome to the crew, mate!_ Or something...Max single-handedly grabbed the apron. "Thank you so much. It's like a dream come true," she said in a seemingly calm voice, try to compress her happiness. Max's phone buzzes, guessing it was a text she looks at her phone she sees a text from Chloe.

Max did it go well?

3:09 August 25, 201X

meet at the junkyard 

3:09 August 25, 201X

"I'll be back tomorrow for my first day" Max waves swiftly, and jogs out the door.****

* * *

[3:27]

Leafs crush under her feet as she ran through the junkyard. "Hellooo!" she chimed once she saw Chloe and Rachel. "Hey, how'd it go?" The punk rocker asked before she continued, "Did you get the job?" Max walks into the small broken down den. Graffiti was all over the concrete walls. She sat down next Rachel. "Sure did!" Max chirped. "But why did I have to come all the way here? I could have just texted you know." Rachel looks at Chloe expectingly. Chloe puts out her cigaret and smiles. "Well I have some good news, so I wanted to tell you in person." Max waited for her to continue. "you know how I said I took the S.A.T.?" Max already knew what was up, "You passed your SAT!?!??" Max perked up, waiting for her to confirm the good news. Chloe simply nodded her head with a wide grin. " WOOO!! YOU'RE GOING TO COLLEGE!" She lifts her arms in excitement. max couldn't believe that her _highschool-dropout _friend was going to college with her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but there is bad news_." _Max was taken aback, but not that far back. Like she fell from cloud 9 to cloud 7. "You know, there are Co-Ed dorms right?" _oh no, _It was all she could think, she didn't want to share a room with a boy. her dreams of infinite sleepover with her friends were crushed. She must have shown her disappointment because Rachel next line was, "Cheer up, you could get Warren" Rachel slyly winked after her last remark. Max playfully pouted, "aw man, not himmm..." The three girls shared a laugh and spent the rest of the afternoon talking. They'd talk about anything just to get away from adult things like bills, college, jobs. For they were adults with kid minds. 


End file.
